Rin and Len oneshots
by Kiraofshadow
Summary: Chapter 5 up. "If they can have Len… So can I."
1. The Cafe Crisis!

**Hello everyone. It is me Kiraofshadow, and um well I decided to make a series of one shots of Rin and Len .D: Yes, yes, I am going to make horrible one shots to kill your eyes and brain and make you want to hit your head on the wall. AND FOR A SPECIAL BONUS, being scarred for the rest of your life! YAAAY~ Ok. So this will suck horribly. By the way, if you saw my other story, 'Babysitting' I decided to give up on it because I am a lazy bum. YAY~! Plus our main computer is broken so boohoo I gotta use the freakin laptop. SO RUN WHILE YOU CAN!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**

She sighed in defeat. Yes, the girl was Rin, the tomboy, immature, bratty, funny, ect, ect, girl had been defeated. She REALLY needed a job. Her mother and father were being total buttfaces, and made her work to pay off her college tuition.

"_BUT THAT'S IN 4 YEARS DAD!" Rin practically screamed at him._

" _BUT HONEY, YOU NEED A GOOD COLLEGE! YOU MIGHT GET 4$ A DAY. SO HOW MANY DAYS ARE IN A YEAR? MULTIPLY THAT BY 4 AND THAT NUMBER BY…" _

"_DAMMIT DAD! IM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!" She shouted. Rin seethed with anger. She gave one last angry hiss, and ran out of the house._

She almost tore out her hair trying to remember the situation. She stood right in front of this weird café looking thing. Once again, she sighed.

"I swear.. If there's some fucking pedofiles in there, I am going to beat their ass." She mumbled. She opened the door to café 'whateverthehellitscalled' as Rin called it, and shuffled her feet inside. She looked around and cocked an eyebrow up in surprise.

"Heh, guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be like." Rin said, crossing her arms.

"Hah! You thought it'd be horrible? HEHE! Wow. Alright ma'am, you by yourself or what? I'd be happy to oblige to eat with ya." Said a random stranger. Rin gasped and turned around. She thought she was looking at the mirror, so she turned around again but saw no one.

"What? Somethin' on my face? Damn. I told Miku that if anyone attractive came…" The stranger rambled on. Rin finally turned around, AGAIN, to look at the mirror, clone, whatever it is thingy. The stranger began to trail off, until she saw her face. He also gasped, and they stared at each other, wide eyed in shock.

"Wh-wh-why do YOU look like ME?!" They both shouted in unision. They put their hands up to their mouths and almost screamed.

"Oi,oi, what's goin up over here? Lenny, you were supposed to help me make the banana-leek ice crea- Wooaahhh…" A teal haired girl with long pony tails said.

"Uhh.. so. Um. Right. Uh. Um." Rin stuttered. Now, Rin stuttering, was surprising. SHE ALMOST NEVER STUTTERED. She always blurted out something no matter what. Once, she shouted out all the answers on a test, and flunked it for that.

"Uh.. Soo.. Well. You wanted to eat here or something?" The teal haired girl asked. Rin shook her head.

"Uhh no. I wanted to actually work here.." Rin responded. Len gasped.

"NAME? AGE? INFO? INFO?!?!" Len began to question. Rin just looked at him as if he head mud all over his face.

"Why?" Rin asked.

" 'Cause if there's anyone as beautiful as me, anything can happen. Just gotta make sure you ain't a dream or nothing." Len slurred. The teal haired girl just facepalmed.

" 'Names Miku. Consider it to memory. This blondie right here is Len." The girl revealed as Miku introduced.

"I'm Rin. Age 14, and proud." Rin said boldly.

"So yeh wanted to work here eh?" Miku asked cocking her head to one side. Rin nodded.

"Then sweetie, right here, you be lookin' at the manager." Len smiled. Rin's jaw dropped to the floor. Well.. Almost.

"Uh.. SOOO.. Am I in?" Rin asked, flustered.

"Darling, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen. Well, exception of me of course, so.. OF COURSE YOUR IN! You begin as a manager's assistant." After Len said all that, Rin just blinked.

"Uh, how'd I become assistant manager so fast?" Rin scowled. Len smirked mischeviously.

"So every day, I can drop a piece of paper and ask you to get it for me, and see your ass." Len laughed. Rin's right eye twitched, and punched Len in the face automatically.

"Pervert."  
"Whatever."

"This isn't an office Len." Miku said. " So I don't think you can actually do that." Miku also added into her statement.

"Eh. So what? She's cute~" Len retaliated.

Oh brother. I'm in for it now. Rin thought.

**S-s-s-so what'd you think? Really weird? Wah. Thought so. I started rushing these. Next chapter I'll possibly base off.. Uhmm.. Supposedly 'Gemini'. Yeah. I am going to ruin the best song in the world. Well one of em. Yeaah. Review and flame. Whee. Suggestions please? **


	2. Gemini

**Hi people! Woo I finally got to write the second chapter of these one shots! ^.^ Rin : You had a lot of free time, you liar. Now write Gemini! Len : Yeah! What she said! Fine. Okay, so let's go! Yay for four day weekends! *Proceeds to listen to Conchita ***

Len and Rin were inseparable. Even if they were just friends. They just couldn't live without the other. Their family members had a rumor that they were secretly brothers and sisters, but in love! Rin and Len always denied it though.

"Rumors are stupid!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Len agreed.

"Ah, but what if Rin was a beautiful maiden princess, and Len was the handsome prince?" Miku teased. Rin's older sister used to be absolutely mature, until Rin was born. Miku was 7 at the time. Now Miku was 16 and Rin was 9. Rin taught Miku to be immature and joke around a lot.

"I could believe that! Except about Len! He isn't handsome!" Rin declared. Len looked offended, but said nothing. Rin strolled off, while at the same time, dragging Len across the floor. No one really knew why, but Rin was much stronger than Len. She could easily knock him out by a single punch to the face. Either way, they were still friends.

Soon, it began to get dark. They ran outside to the backyard, and both hopped up onto Rin's hammock. They looked up at the night time sky. Rin's mother, Meiko, came rushing by their side.

"You two are just like Gemini!" Meiko said smiling. Rin and Len tilted their heads.

"Who's Gemini?" Rin questioned.

"Is it a girl?" Len asked. Rin slapped his face.

"You pervert!" Rin scowled. Len just giggled.

"Ah, no it isn't a girl, nor a person. Actually, it's a constellation!" Meiko replied.

"Tell us more!" Rin and Len said in unision. Meiko nodded.

"See there? Up right there. That's Gemini." Meiko smiled. "Gemini are twins, or so they say, and were inseparable. I think. That's what my mother said. She told me of a tale of Gemini." Meiko smiled, reminiscing. "Would you like to hear it?" She asked. Rin and Len nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was two children that were twins. One was named, Gem, because she was so beautiful like a gem, and the other was Mini, because she was so small, but she was courageous and brave. One day, Mini had collapsed while walking to school with Gem! Gem immediately told someone, and they rushed Mini to the hospital. "I'm so sorry." The doctors told Gem. Her twin was so sick, she would die in a month. Gem cried, but Mini said, "Gem, don't cry. Even if we are far apart, I love you, and I'll always be there to protect you, and guide you through your troubles." This made Gem cry some more. Every day, Gem would come home from school, and rush to the hospital to talk to Mini. Then, one day, Gem came home from school. She asked her mother to drive her to the hospital. Her mother hesitated, but agreed. Gem also took notice, on the way to the hospital, her mother was crying, but she gave no thought. She wanted to see Mini, and tell her all of what happened that day. So when she reached the room where Mini was, she realized, no one was there. Mini was not on the bed. She was not under the blanket, sleeping like a baby. Gem was struck by realization. "Why Mini? Why didn't you wait for me to come from school!? I thought, I thought, you loved me! Mini, I didn't even say goodbye yet.." Gem sobbed. Then she felt someone, or something, place a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the side where it was, and gasped. Right there, was the ghostly figure of Mini, smiling. "Gem, I left because, if I waited, then it would be worse. I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. I didn't want to risk it, letting you hear the long horrible beep of the machine. No more breath, no more anything! I wanted you to be happy. So, I died without saying goodbye. Please forgive me. But remember, we're always together." Mini smiled. She took what looked like a breath, looked up in the heavens, and smiled. Gem watched Mini wisp away. Gem smiled. 'I wish, I would be with Mini, forever.' She thought. And soon enough, she began to wisp away too. The two became stars, always together, never separating, and if they did, they would know, no matter what, they'd be together anyway."

"That's so sad.." Rin said. She turned to Len. Meiko nodded.

"Rin, we'll always be together, right?" Len asked. Rin nodded.

"Hey, hey, don't wisp away right before my eyes now!" Meiko laughed. Rin and Len joined into the laughter. They both looked up at the heaven above, closed their eyes, and smiled. Rin and Len, together, forever.

**Eh, I suck at writing. I don't really know the story of Gemini. LOL. I didn't even watch the video. God I'm a fail. Lol, Gem and Mini. Hehe I'm so weird at making names. Yeah so enjoy~ Next chappy will be kind of like, 'Spice!', hopefully. See ya in the next chap!**


	3. Spice! Kinda

**Hi peoples! Kiraofshadow here, and I thank my reviewers a lot. ^.^ Here are the replies, OH MY GOD 6 REVIEWS ALREADY~ Yay! Oh and, I apologize if I spell your name incorrectly. DX**

**Hime-Koi (chapter 2) Whoo! We are both clueless! Yay. Thanks for the review!**

**Hime-Koi (chapter1)Seriously? It's funny? Whoo! And yes, it is fine if ya call me Kira-chan. It makes me feel special. XD**

**Mr. Sora Majiggers(chapter2)Thank you. ^.^ By the way, I love your name. Kingdom Hearts ftw! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-soundless voice-(chapter2)Oh crud. Seriously? THAT'S THE STORY? Shoot. All those angry greek mythology fans are gonna freaking shoot m-(shot) DANG. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mr. Sora Majiggers(chapter1)Chapter 1 is not epic! DX Nor chapter 2. Maybe I'll go back and continue on chapter 1. Or possibly make it its own story? No. If it was going to be its own story, someone else should write it. **

**TehPockii(chapter1)Oh yes! Len and his awesome pick up powers. Perhaps I shall continue chapter 1. PERHAPS! Oh my God, your review inspired me to make a weird story. Like, everything would be opposite. Like, the beginning of the story is at the end. But that'd be a pain to write. XD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thanks for reviewing people! Okay, let's start the story of, Spice! By the way, this one isn't incest. Sorry folks!**

He couldn't help it. All of the girls fell for him, at Crypton High School. So what? They could be his little play toys. But there was just one girl, oh yes, just one, that took his interest. Kagamine Rin. The hottest boy in school, Len Kagamen, **(A/N=I couldn't think of anything.)**, has not been able to capture one girl's heart. No. It was that filthy, Shion Kaito's fault! 'I will kill him! As soon as I get her.' Len thought. Rin would be distraught if I did kill him before right? Right?

"Rin, Rin! Hey, WAIT UP!" The blue haired boy shouted, chasing after her. Rin turned around.

"Oh, hello Kaito. What's going on?" Rin smiled.

"Ah, I was wondering, could we, um, uh, eat lunch together?" Kaito asked, flustered.** (A/N= He's Rin's age. Hehe..)**

"Oh! O-o-of course. I'd b-be happy to oblige. Uh, come on! Let's go.. To the lunch room!" Rin smiled. They took off. Meanwhile, Len was busy, toying with the girls.

"Oh, Len..Your so..HOT!" A girl named Neru said. Len just flashed a smile.

"That's my talent. Looking hot." Len replied. All the girls around him sighed happily.

"Oh LEN! Be mine! Please?" A pink haired girl with curls demanded. Len shook his head. He wanted Rin to be his.

"Oh Teto, you know better. All of you. Are mine. My little beautiful dolls." He smiled. Miku and Gumi, Rin's best friends were somewhere else though.

"Hehe. We are so planning something for Rin and Kaito!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go, let's go!" Gumi declared.

"Operation, get Kaito and Rin married, ACTIVATE!" They squealed in unision. They ran off to the lunch room, to get Rin and Kaito together.

_Back to Rin and Kaito.._

Rin was happily munching on her salad. She was also, looking into Kaito's adorable eyes. Kaito was doing the same.

"Rin, how are you so beautiful?" Kaito asked. 'OH CRAP! DID I JUST ASK THAT?' He screamed in his thoughts. Rin blushed.

"Uh, ah, uh..Thank you." Rin mumbled. She was embarrassed. But Kaito, was so cute!

"Rin! Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" Miku squealed, bursting into the lunch room with Gumi. Gumi nodded along.

"Uh.. Okay." Rin answered back. Miku and Gumi took seats next to Rin.

"Okay, Rin, truth or dare?" Gumi asked.

"Uh, dare." Rin replied.

"I dare you to kiss-" Gumi was cut off. Len had burst into the room and had answered the rest of her sentence.

"Me. She dares you to kiss, me." Len declared. Kaito looked pissed, Rin looked embarrassed, Gumi and Miku looked flustered,( "Uwah! Operation, get Kaito and Rin married, FAILED!"), and Len, looked satisfied.

" Uh okay.." Rin said. She stomped over to Len, and kissed him smack on the cheek. Well, lips, because Len tilted his face a bit so she reached lips. Rin's eyes burst open, when she found out Len's tongue was attempting to get into her mouth. She stopped kissing, and turned around, and ran off to Kaito.

"Good enough. I'll have you soon..My forbidden fruit."

**Ah, I rushed this. I wanted to finish this soon, so I could go eat breakfast. Yum. Okay, flame or review, I don't care, subscribe or don't, I don't care, like this story or not, I still don't care! But if your satisfied, then that's what I care about. See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Go Green?

**Oh wow! It's been so long since I updated this story. I'm now on bored mode so I'm gonna write a junk load of stuff. Hopefully. However, if my friends come over, don't expect TOO much. Now onwards, with the new chapter, 'Go Green!' Oh and by the way, Meiko and Kaito are not in capitalization. That does not mean she is Meiko Sakine age 16. I don't like her. She's like, a fan girl!**

Len was a sissy. Oh yes, he was smart, cute, and funny. The three things you need to be a perfect boy, but he was NOT brave. Plus the fact that he was a shouta. Much to his dislike. Rin, his fraternal twin sister always teased him about it like, "Len you little girl! I heard you have a crush on Kaito? You're gay and a shouta! Perfect match!" And then they would have an argument which always ended up in stalemate (That means tie!). But just recently, Rin was turning out to become more like a girl. She was beginning to recycle, and lead little marches around the school grounds about 'going green' which was a huge surprise to Len. Then, she went up in front of Len with her girlfriends. Miku, Luka, Gumi, Meiko, Rui, Miriam, Prima, Lola, Sweet Ann, Sonika, Neru, Haku, and Sen (DAMN THERE'S A LOT OF FEMALE VOCALOIDS!). Apparently, Rin didn't like the three new students, SF-A2 Miki, Yuki, and Kiyoteru (Honestly, I hate them). And that just started the argument.

"Len, look! You are ruining our school garden! You know better! You should recycle." Rin scolded.

"Rin, why don't you pick it up then?" Len scoffed. Obviously, he was tired of Rin's little 'go green' attitude. Rin looked offended.

"You're so rude! You know what? Fuck you Len! All these years, I've been giving you signals and signs to just kiss me already! And what do you do? You go out with other girls. But there is one more person you haven't gone out with! Me! But no, I guess I have to turn into a girl just to win your heart, but that doesn't work either!" Rin screamed. She was crying, and all of her friends were attempting to cheer her up, but it was all for naught. Rin ran off into Rin and Len's hiding spot. All the girls turned around.

"Great job Len! You just broke your best friend's heart." Miku said.

"After all these years, she loved you!" Neru added.

"FUCK YOU LEN!" All the girls said. They all tried to catch up with Rin. Len just looked down.

"So all these years she loved me… Huh." Len got up. He began to run into the woods. He got to the hiding spot and saw Rin crying.

"Hey Rin, I'm so sorry…" Len said. Rin just screamed in reply.

"Get out of here! You're a monster!"

"You know… If you want me to recycle…" Rin looked up. Len gave her a kiss.

"I could keep recycling if I get this kiss over and over again." Len finished. Rin blushed crimson red.

"Maybe… you could get this kiss without recycling?" Rin asked. Len nodded.

"Just as long as you don't stay like a girl for too long, you know I love a girl who acts like a boy every now and then." Len replied.

"I love you, Len." Rin smiled. She hugged Len tight. "I love you too, Rin. I love you too."

**Oh wow that was horrible of me. D: Ichiru no Negai is sad song.**


	5. Jealousy

**Jealous**

Rin was jealous. No, she just loved Len too much. She was addicted to him; he was like nicotine to her. She just needed him, or she'll die. But she got so jealous when he was with another girl. When HE was with Miku, or some Mary-Sue, she would twitch, scream and yell. Rin was crazy. Yes, she was jealous, and crazy.

_If they can have Len… So can I._

In Rin's hands, was a knife that showed Rin's reflection. She smiled psychotically and tiptoed quietly to her and Len's room.

_If they can kiss Len… So can I._

She opened the door. It creaked slightly, but Len didn't hear. Neither did Rin. She was focused on her brother's perfect lips. She kissed him. She smiled, and tiptoed out into the hallway. She snickered. Rin opened the door to Miku's room. She stood over the innocent figure. Rin raised the knife above her head and…

_Miku was no more._

She turned around. She went to Kaito's room. He was stabbed silently too. So was Meiko. Only Gumi, Luka, and Gackupo… She killed them swiftly and silently also. No one knew a thing. Rin headed into Len's room again. Then she said in a shaky voice,

"_If they kill a little bit of me… So can I. I can kill them all. And I did."_ And she laughed manically. Len woke up in dread. His eyes met Rin's. She stopped laughing.

"_I love you Len!"_

Rin stabbed herself. Len cried. He was psycho too… But no one knew. And so, he said in a shaky voice,

"_I love you Rin!"_

STAB. They both hugged each other. They smiled. And then they took turns stabbing each other.

It's just that, no one knew they were both psychotic for each other.

**OH GOD WHAT DID I WRITE!!!!?!!?**


End file.
